Les enfants cachés d'Angleterre
by FerryChane
Summary: 1997- A la mort de ses parents, Hermione Granger, 10 ans, est placée par les services sociaux à Poudlard, un foyer d'accueil situé dans la campagne anglaise. La même année, Draco, un jeune garçon du même âge, arrive par bateau d'Ukraine, seul, sans papiers, contraint d'intégrer le foyer. Dix ans plus tard, les enfants du foyer ont bien grandi… UA Sans magie. DRAMIONE


Lundi 15 septembre 1997:

Il était dix neuf heures, mais à vrai dire, Hermione ne comptait plus les heures. Pourtant, cela faisait très exactement trois mois et dix sept jours qu'elle était arrivé à Poudlard. Le foyer, ce n'était pas et ça ne serait jamais chez elle. Les éducateurs lui pompaient l'air, les règles la gonflaient, mais surtout, ses parents lui manquaient.

Elle se rappelait la scène chaque fois que ses paupières se refermaient sur ses pupilles: La pluie qui claquait sur le pare-brise, la voix de sa mère, énervée, qui tentait de recouvrir celle de son père. Ils se disputaient. La route était glissante, Hermione était à l'arrière… c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'a sauvée. Elle revoit les phares aveuglant du camion arriver en face, une coup de klaxon, son père qui donne un gros coup de volant, la voiture qui dévie brusquement, glisse, s'écrase dans le fossé, puis plus rien. Silence radio, jusqu'à son réveil à l'hôpital.

Evidemment, Hermione se souvient du chagrin qui ne l'as jamais quitté depuis ce jour, mais surtout du vide. Le vide immense dans son petit coeur d'enfant. Le néant, comme elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Un néant percuant de silence, une absence crevante qui l'avait achevé sur place lorsque le médecin lui avait annoncé que ses parents avaient succombé leurs blessures. Le morceau de chair qui lui servait de coeur s'était déchiré, comme si elle avait été emportée par une tempête de mer, faisant tourbillonner son petit être entre l'eau et l'air cinglant, puis la rejetant, une fois vidée, sur les rochers aiguisé…

Hermione, c'est l'heure du repas. Déclara la voix de Ginny qui la sortit de ses pensées.

Ginny Weasley avait un an de moins qu'elle, mais à seulement neuf ans, elle était une des plus anciennes enfants du foyer. Elle, accompagnés de ses six grand frères: Ron, 10 ans, Fred et Georges, les jumeaux, 12 ans, Percy, 14 ans, Charlie, 16 ans et enfin, William, 18 ans.

Les weasley avaient été trouvés un beau matin par la police, au domicile des parents, une mercerie que tenait le couple. Ce jour là, les flics avaient arrêté Arthur et Molly Weasley pour proxénétisme et trafic de stupéfiants. En effet, il s'était avéré que la petite mercerie des Weasley n'était pas juste une simple mercerie: et quel commerce! Ce lieu était depuis des années, le lieu de passage favoris des prostitués clandestines, des trafiquants de cocaïnes, des mafieux… qui évidemment leur versaient de copieuse sommes d'argent pour les accueillir discrètement et leur servir de couvertures.

Ginny avait seulement 5 ans, et les Weasley étaient au foyer de Poudlard depuis maintenant 4 ans. Hermione partageait sa chambre avec Ginny. Elle l'aimait bien! Giny était gentil, elle ne se mêlait pas de ce qui ne la regardait pas, ne se montrait pas curieuse comme d'autres enfants pouvaient le faire, et surtout, elle écoutait Hermione dans les rares moment où celle-ci avait envie de se confier un peu.

L'heure du repas, au foyer, était un moment qu'Hermione n'aimait pas spécialement. Il fallait discuter avec les autres enfants, avec les éducateurs, et ce n'était pas la tasse de thé de la brune. Mais il fallait bien s'alimenter, c'était la loi de la nature!

Une fois à table, Hermione s'assit en face de Ron Weasley et à côté d'Harry. Un jeune garçon orphelin, comme elle. Elle avait pour habitude de se placer toujours au même endroit, et toujours avec les mêmes personnes: Dans un foyer, il valait mieux prendre ses marques rapidement et ne pas changer ses habitude si l'on voulait être tranquille.

Ca va, Hermione ? demanda Minerva McGonagal, une éducatrice qui connaissait bien Hermione, et semblait toujours voir juste là où les autres éducateurs ne la remarquaient même pas

Oui, très bien. Répondit la fillette.

Tu es encore très cernée, j'appellerais l'infirmière après le repas, tu iras la voire.

J'ai pas envie de voir l'infirmière.

T'fachhon t'es chhamais contente, toi, tu tire touchhours la tronche! Lança Ron la bouche pleine et de la sauce tomate tout autour des lèvres.

Ferme ta bouche quand tu parles, ça m'dégoutes. Assena Hermione sèchement.

Ginny poussa un rire à cette réflexion mais Ron lui mit aussitôt un taquet derrière la tête.

Boucle-la toi! avec ton rire de cochon, là! s'énerva le rouquin

Va t'faire, trou du'c! rétorqua sa petite soeur

Stop! Le prochain qui parle mal il mange dans sa chambre, on est claire la dessus ? Intervint Minerva.

Les tensions s'apaisère légèrement et le repas se déroula dans un calme inhabituel. Effectivement, le calme ne présageait jamais rien de bon lorsqu'il s'agissait du repas. Elle ne s'était pas trompée: Hagrid, un gros monsieur barbus, éducateur de surcroît, prit la parole.

Les enfants, je profite du repas pour vous annoncer que nous allons accueillir, dès demain, un nouvel enfant. Il arrive de l'étranger et il a fait un très long voyage, alors je vous demanderait d'être gentils avec lui.

Tu parles! Nous aussi on est fatigué! On se lève tous les matins pour aller aux cours avec Monsieur Flitwick! C'est super relou! S'exclama Blaise, une petit métisse, arrivé depuis peu.

T'es jaloux parce que tu sera plus le petit nouveau, Blaise ? le chambre gentillement McGonagall.

Moi? N'importe quoi! se vexa l'enfant sous le rire des autres.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, sauf pour Hermione qui n'aimais pas les nouvelles arrivées. Elle voulait monter immédiatement se coucher après le repas, mais elle fut contrainte par McGonagall d'aller voir l'infirmière. C'est bien parce que c'était McGonnagall! Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte de l'infirmerie, elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnu immédiatement:

Alors la teigne! On a chopé la lèpre ?

Au cas où vous vous seriez demandé si Hermione s'était déjà battue au foyer, la réponse est oui: une seule fois. C'était avec elle, Pansy Parkinson.

tu peux pas te passer de moi que tu me suis à la trace, lèche botte ?

Non, c'est pour mieux rire de toi, c'est différent.

Va t'faire foutre et fous moi la paix, morue. railla Hermione

Pansy ricana alors qu'Hermione sortie de la salle à manger pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Hermione n'avait jamais su pourquoi Pansy était là, comme beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs. En général, on ne connaissait l'histoire que des gens dont on était proche. C'était un peu comme en prison: on ne demandait pas aux autres pourquoi ils étaient là, à moins d'être proche.

L'infirmière avait donné à Hermione des vitamine, la trouvant fatiguée. Bien entendu, Hermione ne comptait pas les prendre. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, exténué, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Comme tous les matins, Hermione et Ginny furent réveillées par les éducateurs: il fallait aller à l'école! La tignasse rebelle emmêlé et les yeux gonflés, la brunette se leva, le viage fermé, comme d'habitude. Ginny, elle, était de meilleure humeur, comme toujours d'ailleurs. La rouquine était d'un naturel positif qui épatait souvent Hermione.

Ce matin, à la table habituelle du petit déjeuner, il y avait une personne en plus.

Les filles, voici Draco. Il devait arriver dans la journée mais il est finalement arrivé dans la nuit, pendant que vous dormiez. Il vient d'Ukraine mais parle français. expliqua Hagrid.

Draco était un petit garçon de l'âge d'Hermione, aux cheveux blonds platine et au regard bleus gris perçant. Les deux enfant se fixèrent intrigué, puis Draco finit par tendre la main vers Hermione. La fillette observa la main tendu du blond et ne la serra pas:

Je suis pas là pour faire ami-ami, lança la fillette avant de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

Le blondinet la dévisagea. Il avait fait un pas vers elle pour s'intégrer, mais elle finirait par regretter de l'avoir rejeter… Un jour elle s'en mordrait les doigts.

Sans le savoir, Hermione avait déclaré la guerre.

Voilà! j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Il y a peu de dialogue et beaucoup d'explication mais c'est pour poser le décors :) N'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis !

Bisous :)

Ferry.


End file.
